Wollywog
Wollywogs (known as Wollyhops in the PAL versions of New Play Control!) are a species of frog-like creatures found in both ''Pikmin'' games. These unique creatures tend to live in the bowels of subterranean areas. As an adaptation to environments with little or no sunlight, they have lost most of their skin pigmentation, giving them an albino-like appearance. They can jump much farther then their yellow cousins. Some consider it to be the most irritating enemy to fight in both games, due to their exceptional ease of crushing large quantities of Pikmin. They possess less defense than Yellow Wollywogs, potentially making them easier to defeat. ''Pikmin Killing Strategies'' A way to defeat a Wollywog in Pikmin is to first stand infront of it which should cause the Wollywog to not move from its area, when it is in its standing state, start hurling pikmin at it until it hops up, so when you whistle at your pikmin, they will run toward you before the Wollywog lands. Repeat this until the Wollywog is dead. ''Pikmin 2 Killing Strategies'' To kill this beast rather easily, try landing a few Purple Pikmin on its back. It will then fall back on the ground to remain stuck until it shakes. When it is stuck there, swarm it with Pikmin for a quick kill. Make sure you don't allow your pikmin to swarm it when it is on low health, as it may jump back into the air, and when it actually dies, fall on your entire pikmin squad, leading to a devastating amount of pikmin deaths. Another way to kill a Wollywog is to throw about five to ten pikmin on the Wollywog then when it jumps it will gain damage right before it hits the floor, whistle your pikmin back to you so they don't get shaken off, (Pikmin that get shaken off have a high chance of getting killed) then repeat the process and you shouldn't lose any Pikmin. Notes Ship's Log Note that there is only one entry for the two species of this family. There is a troublesome creature by the water. It immediately tries to jump on and squish the Pikmin, so if I don't quickly issue commands, the Pikmin get flattened. If they could use their strength to hold the beast down, could it still jump...? Reel Notes -- Olimar's Notes -- Louie's Notes -- ''Brawl'' Trophy The Wollywog is seen as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It reads as follows: A member of the amphituber family known to be quite quick witted upon spotting enemies, despite its slow- moving, easygoing nature. Be aware that wollywogs will make aggressive attempts to smash Pikmin. It is believed that the Wollywog's whitish coloration is a result of a lack of sunlight over its generations spent in caves. Trivia *Their scientific name, Amphicaris albino, means 'Amphibious Albino'. Amphicaris is very similar to Amphibious, and albino is obvious. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin 1, the Wollywog's code name is "frow". *They can leap from longer distances that anticipated sometimes. *They were renamed to 'Wollyhop' in Europe's Pikmin 2 for Wii, due to 'wog' being a racial slur. *The Japanese name for the Wollywog is "Marogaeru" (マロガエル). Gallery Wollywog.png Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:The Forest Navel Category:Water enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Amphitubers Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Shower Room Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes